Octopussoir
The Octopussoir is a monster that was Princess Clara's vagina. When Clara was very young, her Evil Stepmother put a curse on Clara's vagina, causing it to turn into a hideous, tentacled (and male) monster. Despite its frightening appearance (which makes nearly everyone vomit the first time they see it), the Octopussoir is actually quite kind, only attacking people when it is frightened by loud noises or provoked in some fashion. When the housemates first found out about it, they wanted to kill it, but came to accept it once they realized how kind it was. Still, Clara never got over the stigma she felt not having a normal vagina, so she got rid of it through plastic surgery. She eventually reconsidered, but when she tried to get the procedure reversed, Octopussoir told her that he had moved on, having completed college and married a 38-year-old Jewish woman who was quite possibly Unusually Flexible Girl, and was quite happy in his new life. He is voiced by Jess Harnell. Appearance The Octopussoir is a green tentacle monster that took the place of Clara's vagina. One of the tentacles has a mouth of the front of it which is apparently the tentacle that serves as his head. His mouth is pink on the inside with a purple tongue and four white, pointed fangs. Two on the roof of his mouth and two on the bottom. The tentacles are lined with two rows of suctions. The Octopussoir has a deep, monster-like voice that sounds like the voice of one of those stereotypical "nice monsters" from little kid fairytale movies, contributing to Princess Clara's character trait as a fairytale parody. Personality The Octopussoir is a very misunderstood vagina monster who appears to be very ugly, scary, and villainous, Howveer, he is shown to have a good heart. He often times mourns over how he is never able to fit in because of how "disgusting" everyone sees him as. Overall, The Octopussoir is just a normal person who enjoys whatever things may come his way and always loves to have fun and be cool. He is however, frightened by loud noises and will freak out and go insane if he is ever scared by anything. This never fails to get in the way of him making friends as whenever he is seen, some people greet him with a very loud scream of horror, making him roar, freak out, and destroy things, making him look like he's really an actual monster. Most other people vomit whenever they see the Octopussoir. When they do this, the Octopussoir does nothing. In Clara's Dirty Little Secret, The Octopussoir was how to go out of his way to be very nice to others as we was seen writing letter to good will, helping Mrs. Baker with the groceries, and cleaning the dirty dishes. It is possible that he did this just because he wanted to, but it is also possible that he did this just because he way trying to make himself likable and prove that he was a nice person to be accepted by the rest of the world. Episode Appearances *Clara's Dirty Little Secret *Alzheimer's That Ends Well *American Idol Parody Clip Show Episode Roles Clara's Dirty Little Secret: Clara reveals to her housemates the curse that has been placed on her. Fearing for their lives, the housemates take up arms and try to kill the Octopussoir, but eventually learn to accept it. Alzheimer's That Ends Well: Clara is given the opportunity to get rid of the Octopussoir through plastic surgery, an opportunity she gladly avails herself of. However, she becomes obsessed with what she perceives as flaws in her vagina, and proceeds to undergo even more plastic surgery to fix them. Finally, she reaches the point where no more plastic surgery is possible, ending up with a vagina that looks and talks like Joan Rivers, called the Vajoana. Clara decides to try to get the Octopussoir reinstalled, but the Octopussoir tells her he does not want to go back, being quite happy in his new life. Clara eventually learns to accept the Vajoana just as she did the Octopussoir. American Idol Parody Clip Show: During Clara and Foxxy's reprise of La-la-la-la Labia, The Octopussoir appears out from Clara's vagina, joining the song singing the lyric "Take it to the Y-Clef". The audience is very happy to see him appear as they all start applauding when he appears, meaning that since his last appearance, Octopussoir must have finally proven to everyone that he is a likable person. However, what contradicts with the previous episode is that Octopussoir is attached to Clara despite his surgical removal in the previous episode. However, due to cartoon logic, it is possible the Octopussoir has merely hidden inside Clara's vagina for his cameo (in the same way that Wooldoor, Toot, and Foxxy are able to hide large objects inside themselves), and was not actually attached to her anymore. Sexuality The Octopussior's sexuality has very rarely been dwelt upon in the show so not much can be said about it's sexual orientation. The Octopussoir identifies as a male, despite the fact that he portrudes from a female body, which sets up how the genders he's attracted to would identify his orientation. First of all, Princess Clara, herself, is a bigoted, anti-gay homophobe who would not approve of any sexual behavior aside from heteroseuxality in her life, making it bad on her behalf for her Octopussior to be gay. However, since the Octopussior is a curse that has been serving as a burden to her, it would make sense that he is because this would only cause more of a conflict for her. In the episode Clara's Dirty Little Secret, Clara and Prince Charming shared a true love's kiss in order to get rid of her Octopussior, however, by doing so, they created an Octopenis on Prince Charming, who also was a male. Octopussior and Octopenis instantly took a liking to each other and started "hitting it off", as Clara put it. Octopussior then appeared in the Confessional, implying that he and Octopenis were in a romantic relationship, by crying and saying "I never thought that a monster like him would like a monster like me. I mean, look at me, I'm a mess!" This implies that he's a homosexual. In the episode Alzheimer's That Ends Well, Octopussior had parted from Clara and lived a life on it's own. He had grown up and gotten married to a Jewish girl. This makes it completely clear that he's a heterosexual. Overall, since Octopussior has proven to have both homo and heterosexual orientations, it can be said that he is a bisexual, but since he's currently married to a female, then it's also safe to say that he'll only be acting on his heterosexuality for a long time. Trivia *The concept of Clara's vagina being a tentacled monster is a reference to tentacle rape, a theme found in a number of hentai films. The monster might be more directly a reference to the anime Urotsukidoji, which is probably the most famous film dealing with the subject. *Octopussoir's name is a reference to Octopussy, a character from the James Bond franchise. *The Octopusoir was featured in the Drawn Together game: Cavity Search. It is visible when you play as Clara and it will sometimes come out when she is hurt. When it does, it will flail about and screech in anger. When doing surgery on her, what she needs is to have liposuction to remove some "Octopus fat" from her vaginal area. *Although the Octopussoir was removed from Clara and lived a life of it's own in the episode Alzheimer's That Ends Well, it was seen attached to her body again in the episode American Idol Parody Clip Show for some reason. Gallery RAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!.png Octopussior with three heads.png Clara cares for her Octopussior.png Octopussior_confessional.png The Octopussior looking for Xandir.png Octopussior as a man.png Octopussior friends.png Baby Octopussior.png Octopussior gets married.png Surgery on Clara.png Octopussior singing.png Everyone is about to kill the beast.png Octopussoir goes back to college.png Octopissoir is good.png Clara revisits Octopussior.png Octopussior in the American Idol Parody Clip Show.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:LGBT Category:Males Category:Enemies of Clara Category:Enemies of Wooldoor Category:Jess Harnell Category:Christians